


The Picnic Fic

by Liquid_Crimson



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom, spideypool-relationship
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Picnic, established relatioship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Crimson/pseuds/Liquid_Crimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter surprises Wade with a romantic picnic to celebrate their 6 month anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Picnic Fic

Peter helped Wade out of the car and took the man’s larger hands in his own, walking backwards and guiding along the unfamiliar place Peter had taken him to. Wade stumbled, slightly dragging his feet along the soft slightly overgrown grass.  
“I hope we’re going somewhere to do some kinky shit, Peter because that’s what this blindfold (and my boxes) are telling me.” Wade said as he gripped Peter’s hands more tightly, finding a spot of uneven ground. Peter chuckled at Wade’s comment.  
“No, not here anyway.” Peter responded. The pair walked a few yards more and Peter slowed, squeezing Wade’s hands, to notify him to stop walking. There was a slight breeze and Wade could feel it through his breathable t shirt he was wearing. He decided to dress in civilian clothes, for Peter. His suit was where he was most comfortable, but when he was with Peter there really wasn’t any time to feel uncomfortable. Peter left him feeling like he had butterflies in his stomach, that is if these butterflies could breathe fire. He couldn’t help but feel completely warm and relieved and at peace when he was around him. Wade loved Peter so much that it almost physically hurt him. They had been together, officially, for six months. This didn’t include all the times the two hung out after patrols, or the playful banter the two would always share during missions. When the time came about, it was actually Peter who had decided to ask Wade to dinner one night at a small pizza place, much to Wade’s dismay that it wasn’t Mexican food.   
Peter languidly traced his index finger up Wade’s arm and stopped at his neck. “Are you ready for your surprise?” Peter breathed into Wade’s ear, a spread of heat settled over his cheeks.  
“Baby boy, I’ve been ready. I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.” Wade responded truthfully.  
Peter walked his fingers up Wade’s back and untied the blond fold, letting it drift to ground. What Wade saw made him weak in the knees; the most glorious picnic spread that he had ever witnessed in his life. Two plates of enchiladas covered with extra cheese and sauce, one large plate of tacos with light lettuce and extra sour cream (Wade’s ‘perfect taco’ he calls it), a plate of sopapillas drizzled in chocolate and caramel, a large bowl of spaghetti with a side of garlic bread, a diverse fruit tray that contained pineapples, peaches, grapes, and Peter’s favorite white chocolate covered strawberries, with a bottle of sweet wine to quench their thirst. This whole spread was, of course, placed on top of a classic red and white checkerboard picnic blanket under a shaded tree. “Oh, Peter. Pinch me, I must be dreaming!” Wade said, mesmerized by the picnic.  
Peter chuckled, taking the suggestion and pinching Wade’s full bum. A guttural growl was all he replied, along with a seductive gaze. Wade captured the smaller man’s body in a tight embrace; closing the space between their two bodies, promptly followed by the space between their lips. He hungrily kissed at Peter’s lips, snaking his hand in Peter’s hair and the other around his waist; pulling the man even closer to his body in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Peter hummed in approval of Wade’s actions. Peter raked his fingers down Wade’s back and tucked his hands in Wade’s back pockets. He gave a firm squeeze to his left cheek and Wade sucked Peter’s bottom lip between his teeth and dragged, making him moan in pleasure. Wade knew most of the small things that managed to set Peter off in just the right way. Peter pulled away, still keeping his hands on Wade’s pockets.  
“Let’s eat.” Peter motioned, before we get too excited and everything goes to waste, giving one more chaste kiss before tugging Wade to the blanket.  
“You don’t have to tell me twice!”  
The picnic started how one would imagine, soft munching, and food stealing. Wade behaved himself a little less each time a new plate of food was presented. Wade was a violent eater in nature anyway; lots of mess for Peter to clean and open mouthed smacking. Peter didn’t mind, these qualities made Wade who he is. That’s really why Peter made all this food, for Wade. He always complained of being hungry and also too lazy to make his own food, so Peter made sure to pack an overabundance of goodies for Wade. Despite this, Wade still managed to devour all the food Peter brought in a time that a competitive food eating champion would kill for.  
Peter was feeding Wade a strawberry, looking down at the man cradled in his lap. . Peter gazed at his boyfriend, his expression calm and relaxed. His eyes were closed, mouth open, awaiting the strawberry that would soon enter his mouth. It’s been ages since he’s seen Wade so content. Of course, at this thought Wade peeked one eye open to look at Peter with an expression of ‘why haven’t you put that strawberry in my mouth yet?’ Peter blushed at this nonverbal banter, promptly putting the strawberry in Wade’s open mouth. “Well, maybe I wanted one too.” Peter verbally retorted back. Wade sat up and grabbed a strawberry from the plate and cut the green leaves off the top. He looked Peter dead in the eyes and put the strawberry in his mouth, giving Peter a suggestive smile and eyebrow wiggle combo. Peter chuckled and leaned in to receive his half of the strawberry. He bit down quickly and felt the juice from the fruit run down the side of his mouth as his boyfriend captured his lips; barely giving him time to swallow the fruit. Wade licked the line of juice off the corner of his mouth before licking his bottom lip, which Peter opened without hesitation. Their tongues crashed together in a swirl of chocolate and want. Wade moaned at the taste and pulled his boyfriend into his lap. Peter gasped and took a breath of air. Wade took advantage of the new position and peppered light kisses along Peter’s neck. “I take it you liked your surprise.” Peter smirked.  
Wade nipped his collar bone in response, sending a cold shiver of pleasure down Peter’s spine. Peter was usually the one who provided cute ideas like this when the couple got together for a date night. So Wade thought that he could make things even if he gave Peter lots of physical attention to balance the emotional attention Peter gave Wade. The pair worked in sync like this constantly, providing for the other what they cannot provide for themselves.  
The two cleared out all the dished and were laid out on the blanket, gazing at the stars that hung in the clear night sky. A soft glow hung above their heads from lit paper lanterns that were spaced in the tree’s branches. The couple was wrapped together in a mess of entangled limbs and extra blankets, the wine bottle more than half gone and left somewhere in the grass beside the blanket. Wade was nuzzled in the crook of Peter’s neck; he loved listening to the lub-dub of his boyfriend’s heartbeat. That sound has helped Wade through many difficult times in the past 6 months; he could listen to it forever. He could get lost in the soothing effect of the rise and fall of Peter’s chest.   
“Peter.” Wade breathed.  
“Mhm.” Peter was almost asleep, Wade could tell. His eyes were closed, and his breathing slow.   
“I don’t think I ever say this enough, but I really appreciate everything you do for me. I know I can be a pain most of the time, but you still put up with me and care for me and I’ll never be able to fully tell you just what that means to me.” Wade softly explained. Peter nodded and kissed Wade’s head.  
“We do crazy things for the people we love.” he murmured with a smile in his voice. Wade laid there in Peter’s arms; a smile crept onto his face as he glanced up to see Peter had already dozed off.  
“I love you too, baby boy.”


End file.
